


The Wolf's Blizzard

by Wolkov



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, Language Barrier, Original Character(s), Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkov/pseuds/Wolkov
Summary: After W3.All thought the prophecy to be fulfilled, the Elder Blood having stopped the White Frost and saving worlds from destruction, and yet none knew little of the fact that, upon awakening to the magic of the Elder Blood, it was guided by a predestined force and portalled to the Witcher's world.She has no idea of where she is, this world of combusting colors, hasn't a clue of how she ended up here, in Cintra, only knows that she's apparently garnered the attention of the townsfolk ready to hire a certain Witcher to off with her head. Cold and calculative, she is ready to protect herself against all forces.Geralt of Rivia, the infamous slayer of both man and monster, finds himself in a political predicament: slay this ethereal creature of ice and heed the commandment of the Imperator of Nilfgaard or disobey and face the consequences of his deliberate actions.But as both Geralt and her journey to both ends of the world trying to better understand the origins of the White Frost, day by passing day, she finds she melts and the Witcher, a witness, understands that politics and kingdom matters are the least of their problems and that the prophecy they all thought fulfilled has just yet begun.





	The Wolf's Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This will be my first fic in ao3 seeing that I'm new to this site so I hope you guys will like it! I was introduced to the Witcherverse by a very good friend and my obsession has only grown over the months. Geralt is one of those characters that just needs to have a fic written about them so here I am, ready to do him justice (I hope I do him justice fingers crossed) but you guys let me know how you like it!
> 
> This fic will be a blend of both the books and the game, some fun facts here and there, but it'll mostly be based off of the game of course.
> 
> Also, I gotta warn you guys, I'm a slow updater. Oops..?
> 
> Enjoy!

_Prologue_

____

“Ready yourselves; they are to come soon.” The Council of Ten lined the steep stairs winding down the high jagged cliff, and deftly nodded at the Second Heads Ten to embark their descent.

____

A warrioress of silver-white eyes stoically gazed down at her assembled army of best fighters, and just as stoically turned and marched down the ice-capped stony steps. When her icy boots landed on the soft snow carpeting the ground, their weight sank into white depths. Determined still, she trudged through the heaviness. 

____

The treacherous white encompassed all, from the tips of high ice cliffs to flat surfaces of frozen lands. 

____

A frosty wind’s hungry howl tore through the vastness of the field; hail thundered down, crashing against bodies and crackling wildly; white fog curled around the surface of the frozen landscape, but the firm forms of the assembled army stood ever still as their Second Heads broke through their orderly lines to stand in the frontier of the approaching, imminent battle. 

____

The air thickened with snow, the view of the sky a forgotten dream. In the dismal atmosphere, a shift as thin as a whisper disturbed the air, and she sucked in a sharp breath. It was time. 

____

From her delicately frozen hands materialized her shield and spear of glacial ice, and when the legion behind her followed her movements, she donned her helmet and clutched tightly her wits. 

____

With bated breath, she waited. 

____

In the far distance, behind the sharp edges of the cliffs and rocks, small movements were discerned. And then came the sudden rumbling sound of massive rocks slamming and clashing together, as though they were being woven together to form moving bodies, twisting and cracking. And for all she’d witnessed, she knew that to be the case. 

____

En masse, they flowed through the opening between the cliffs, and the bated breath escaped her lips. 

____

_Here... they... come._

______ _ _

How many times had she witnessed this same view? A thousand? Maybe more? Who knows. They existed for one thing and one thing only—war. To defeat their sworn enemy of long, for all their moments to come and beyond. Whatever _that _meant.__

________ _ _ _ _

Bringing the shield closer to her face and canting her spear distinctly toward the coming enemy, in her stance she released a bark of order. “Ready!” 

________ _ _ _ _

Clipping movements sounded behind her, and thousands upon thousands of sharp heads of spears pointed directly towards the giants of rock and ice. In the dark, their cracked edges revealed the luminescent colour of electric blue swirling through their forms like a life source. And thus they were. 

________ _ _ _ _

When the giants released ear-splitting roars, the heavy falls of their stony feet causing the very ground beneath them to tremble, high above, from the edge of a cliff, the sound of the horn erupted, cutting through the snow, hail, and ice. 

________ _ _ _ _

When she heard the blast, in sync with the other Second Heads, she screamed, “Now!” 

________ _ _ _ _

And ran headfirst into battle, and a wave of bodies, legs springing into action, each fall of their feet a promise of war, stormed right behind her. When they were only a few feet away from the giants, they released their own battle cry—and violently clashed. 

________ _ _ _ _

There was chaos, and screams, and shouts, and strife. It was gory, savage, vicious. Horrific. 

________ _ _ _ _

_It was life._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Timeless, the bodies moved. Limbs tore, heads rolled. Stone crumbled, roars and screams of pain and might shook the battlefield. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_More. I live for this._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Facing one giant with a snarl, she ran quick and, ducking low from underneath its form, aimed fast with her spear, right in the luminescent vein of its leg. The limb tore free from the body, and the massive form tumbled down, its landing causing curtains of snow to combust into the air. She wasted no time as she hastily skidded around on her knees and, leaping, pierced the sharp edge of her spear right between its head and neck with one clean landing. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Off its hideous head rolled. She kicked it across the field. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A sudden gasp split her lips when a powerful blow sent her plummeting in the air. Twisting midway, she barely managed to land right, her icy thighs scraping against the jaggy edges of the cliff. Snapping her head upright, she instantly covered her body with her shield when another punch vibrated her body. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her shield shattered, her arm threatening to follow suit. With one powerful push, she rolled away from the giant and jumped to her feet. The stony built of its arm shot straight at her, but she ducked, readying her spear for another slice. The giant read her quick enough to dodge her attack and catch her spear and crush it. Ice shards rained down around her feet. Stumbling back, she scarcely protected herself from a stony punch to her right by forming an ice wall. And then her left. Right. Left. Something was building up inside her, something she knew lived within her but had no name. Right. Left. Break. Reform. Something that came and left. Break. Reform— 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With a powerful scream, she thrust the giant backwards with a gust of icy wind—emerging straight from her chest. Her trembling hands balled into tight fists as her chest heaved in and out. _What..._

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her lower forehead creased, but it was an expression she could not recall ever wearing. Another foreign _movement _in her chest. Before she could make sense out of it it faded away, leaving her empty and cold.__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gradually lifting her head and staring at the giant she tossed a field away, she felt the storm brew within her yet once more. Spine straight, chin up, she strode forwards, icy spears materializing from her sides. It didn’t matter what beat inside her with a trembling vengeance, all that mattered was that she was going to dismember the enemy before her. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

War. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Violence. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I live for this._

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The giant stumbled toward her, one step, two steps, before its pace increased and it was speeding straight at her. She sped to it. With one gust of the same wind inside her against her feet and she flew several feet upward, in level with the giant’s head, and slammed her spears into its neck. They shattered upon impact. She reformed them, and sliced deeper. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Off its head rolled. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dropping to its knees and then body, she waited for the momentum to toss her to the ground. With one swift roll, and she was already on her feet. Turning, she eyed her half of the army battling the giants half a field away. With renewed strength, she hastened to the heart of it, but before she could reach it, a body slammed into her side, and both flew in the air before harshly landing on the ground, the body draping her. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Swiftly, she lifted her head—and spotted a Second Head. Missing her lower body. Silver-white eyes gazed up at her, pale blue lips parted. Indifferent, she tossed her body off of her. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Come War, and they’ll be shoulder to shoulder yet once more._

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She didn’t have enough time to rise but instead had to form an ice wall to keep not one but two giants from crushing her to a pulp with their never-ending punches. As her protective barrier shattered and reformed, shattered and reformed, the livid storm within her begged for ultimate release. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She tightly fisted her hands and brought them over her chest. With one mighty thrust of her arms, and the giants flew backwards, the sheer force of the wind even propelling her to her feet. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She didn’t squander a moment. She came straight at them. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With a fast whip of her hand across the air, the sharp wind sliced the giant’s arm off. With another whip, its head rolled. And she wasn’t even touching it! The ground beneath her vibrated. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She cut through the air with another whip, and the second giant fell to its knees. The shaking of the ground beneath her increased, as though something was charging right at her from... behind her. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She twirled—but not on time. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A hard, stony fist connected with her temple, and her head snapped to the side, ice helmet bursting into tiny pieces. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her body collapsed to the floor, the chilling gust of wind storming out of her over and over again, a never-ending blow of deafening white harshness. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Breath hoarse, she gently turned to her side, her vision blurring, and gasped as she tried to prop herself up, at least to her knees. When that didn’t work, she attempted to form a wall of ice when she scantily witnessed the small rocks underneath her rattle. A kick was coming— 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She flew. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But never landed. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The next time she parted her lids open, it wasn’t the giants she saw. It was a... woman with a lively colour to her eyes she could not name and a scar to a face she could not recall... with a honed weapon mercilessly pierced through her chest that she was too appalled to register.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good! Don't hesitate to correct me on a few things and constructive criticism is sth I can get behind easily. Until later, I guess~


End file.
